Torn
by x0xchelziebabex0x
Summary: Mattie Daniels has just been told she's part of an arranged marriage. She makes a plan to elope with her boyfriend, but, the trouble is, she doesnt want to leave. The bigger problem is, she's slowly falling for the man she hates: Reid Garwin.
1. The Birthday Party

The blue sky was clear, and the air was warm. The sun was beating down onto the lush plants below it, right into Mattie Daniels' backyard. She was sitting by her pool, waiting for the day to be over with. That night, she was throwing a birthday party (she was turning nineteen), and then, the next day, she was getting a tattoo with her friends. Apparently, her father had news for her that day, and it was very important.

She took these words to mind, and got up, walking towards her room. She lived in an extravagant manor, with several hidden rooms and floors. She loved living there.

Mattie was beautiful. Her skin was pale. Her hair was long, and a chocolate brown color. She had striking blue eyes, and a smile which seemed to light up the room whenever she walked in. She had all the money she could ever want, and she had great friends and a wonderful boyfriend. She didn't know what her father could say that could ever make her any happier.

Little did she know that after finding out the news, her life would go downhill…

"Happy birthday Mattie!" shouted one girl. She walked up to Mattie and wrapped her in a hug.

"Thanks Kristy. Go have some cake! It's just over there," Mattie said, pointing towards a large cake. The manor was half filled with people that either Mattie knew, her friends knew, or her father had invited. But, she didn't care.

While walking, she watched her boyfriend playing in his band. She really liked him. His name was Justin. He looked great up there, playing the guitar and singing into the microphone. She took in his appearance. He had short red hair, which was messily styled. His chocolate eyes met with Mattie's, and he smiled at her. She smiled and waved to him.

After the song that they were playing was over, he set down his guitar, and walked over to Mattie. Someone turned on a stereo, and a slow song was playing.

"May I have this dance?" he asked her.

"Of course," she replied. He took her hand, spun her once, and then wrapped her in his arms. They danced extremely close. They were off in there own little world.

Suddenly, Justin pulled Mattie away. "Mattie, I'll meet you and the girls at Nicky's, but, I have to go now. Okay?"

"Okay, but, remember, you're meeting us at Raven's tomorrow at noon, okay?" Mattie reminded him.

"Yeah, don't worry. I remember," he said. He kissed her cheek and walked out of the house. Mattie kept walking until she saw her friends, Kimara, Victoria, Sadie, and Jessy.

"Sup bitches?" Mattie laughed. She hugged each of her friends, and they hugged her back.

"Nothing, just hanging out with you," Jesy replied. "By the way, our present from us is in your room."

"You guys didn't get me a male stripper again, did you?" Mattie asked.

"No. The last time was way to embarrassing," Kimara giggled. All four laughed again.

"So, you ladies ready for this tattoo?" Mattie inquired.

"But of course," Victoria replied. "I already have the symbol we can get!" She held out a small piece of paper. On it was the Japenese symbol for friendship.

"That's awesome!" Kimara exclaimed.

"But, the problem is, we have to bring another guy with us," Mattie said.

"We already know Justin is--"

"No, not Justin. My dad is making me meet some guy tomorrow, so, I'm no doubt going to be stuck with him for the day."

"Well that sucks."

"Tell me about it."

A/N Okay guys, this is my first Reid/OC fanfic, so, please R/R! It's based on a normal story I wrote. I hope you like it!


	2. Finding Out the News

The next day, Mattie woke up to the pounding of her personal maid, Julie, on the door.

"Miss Mattie! Your father's guests are here!" exclaimed the short woman.

Mattie walked through her very large bedroom, and opened her door. "I'll be right there," she told Julie. Julie nodded, and rushed towards the door. Mattie put on a pair of black bootie shorts, and a red corset top. She then made her way down towards where the guests were waiting.

"Oh, you must be Mattie!" exclaimed the woman standing there. She ran up to Mattie and gave her a hug.

"Uh, hi," Mattie stated calmly. The woman let her go, and gave her a look over.

"I'm Leanne. Leanne Garwin," said the woman. She turned to a tall, brown haired man standing behind her. "This is my husband, James," she added, then gestured to a tall blonde haired boy. "And this is my son, Reid."

"Nice to meet you all," Mattie said. "I'll have Julie get you something to drink, and I'll go get my dad."

Julie led the family of three to the living room, while Mattie walked towards her father's office. She knocked on the door. "Dad! Your guests are here!"

About thirty seconds later, the door opened and her father walked out.

"Well, then let's go meet them," William Daniels said. He walked in front of her until they reached the living room.

"James! It's nice to see you old friend!" William boomed.

"William, long time no see!" James put in. The two hugged each other. William turned to Leanne and Reid. "Ah, Leanne, looking beautiful as always. And how have you been Reid?"

"I've been great sir," Reid smirked. He looked over at Mattie, who was eyeing him.

_"Hmm, kids kinda cute. Way cuter than Justin," _Mattie thought.

"_Oh yeah, she is so checking me out! I am getting laid tonight!" _ Reid thought.

_"Ugh, look at the way they're looking at each other. Oh well. Once they find out the news, they'll hate each other for sure," _William was thinking.

Leanne thought, "_Aww, they look sooo cute!"_

_"Fergallicious, so delicious, but, I ain't promiscuous!"_ was playing in James' head.

Mattie snapped back into her senses when she looked at the clock. "Uh, dad, I have to go."

"Alright, Mattie. Have fun," William said. "Take Reid with you."

Reid smirked and walked after Mattie. During the entire drive, Reid was constantly flirting with Mattie. But, she ignored him. Her mind was focused on getting a tattoo with her friends.

"So, baby, how did getting the tattoo go?" Mattie's father asked later that night.

"Painful," Mattie replied. She slowly ate a spoonful of soup.

"Well, amybe this will take your mind off the pain," James said. We have some news for you."

"What news, dad?" Reid asked.

"Well, this decision was made just after you both were born," leanne said.

"What decision?" Mattie asked.

"The decision that you two be wed!" Leanne exclaimed.


	3. We're Going to be What Now?

Reid spit out the water he was drinking, and his eyes turned black. Mattie nearly fell out of her chair.

"Wha-what?" she stammered.

"In exactly one month, you two are going to be married," James informed them. He was acting as if no big deal.

"Reid, calm down," Leanne said worriedly, catching a glimpse of her son's eyes.

Reid's eyes slowly returned to their normal color, and he sat back down in his seat.

"I'm uh, so happy, that I'll, uh... be marrying such a gentleman," Mattie lied. She thought that Reid was a jerk, and she had only known him for a day.

"And I'm pleased that I'll be wed to such a beautiful young lady," Reid said smoothly. He placed his hand on top of Mattie's. It took all over self control not to pull away.

"So, Mattie, you need to choose your bridesmaids, and then we'll get to organizing this thing," Leanne said. She shot into a long speech about where she thought the wedding should be held, what food should be served, and where Mattie should get her wedding dress. But, Mattie wasn't listening. She was focused on three words that were going through her head: "WHAT THE HELL?"

After dinner was over, Mattie raced up into her room. She had been told that Reid was staying with her, and she did everything in her power to keep him from coming in. She blocked the door with everything she could.

She heard Reid coming up the stairs. "Mattie, dearest! Where are you?" he called to her. She tried everything in her power to keep him out. To her dismay, he used his powers to get in.

"Get out!" she commanded. He walked around the room casually.

"Aw, what's wrong Mattie? Never had a boy in your room before?" Reid taunted.

"Get OUT!" Mattie repeated, screaming. She tried to shove him out, but he grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the wall.

"Listen, you little whore. You're going to be my wife in a month's time, which means you will have to respond to my orders," he whispered harshly into her ear.

Mattie looked into his eyes, and saw that they were black again. She hadn't noticed the first time. She had never seen anything like it before.

"What's with your eyes?" she asked, quite scared.

Reid replied, "You'll be lucky if you never find out the hard way." He let go of her, and walked over to her bed, stripping his clothes off. He was left in his boxers by the time he got there.

"You're not sleeping there," Mattie told him. She pointed to the couch," You're sleeping there."

"Fine, fine. But beware, I have a distinct habit of sleep walking, and getting into bed with someone else," Reid smirked. He got onto the couch, and soon fell asleep. Mattie changed into her pajamas, and went straight to bed.

Mattie awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. She got up, hoping everything she had experienced was all a dream. Sadly, she saw Reid still fast asleep. Suddenly, a little idea came to mind. She walked over to the couch, and crouched low next to him.

"Oh Reid," she whispered in a girly voice. "Dadd'y on his way up and I still can't find my panties."

"kate, what are you doing here?" he yelled in his sleep.Reid shot up off the couch, and fell onto the carpet. Mattie rolled over, laughing.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" she laughed. She wiped tears away from her eyes, got up, and made her way downstairs.


	4. Meeting the Guys

Mattie made her way downstairs towards the breakfast table. When she got there, she saw that Leanne, James, and William were already waiting for her.

"Morning!" she said as she sat down. She immediately began to fill her plate with food. A few moments later, a very disgruntled Reid came in.

"Good morning, Reid!" Mattie smirked, waving her fingers at him.

"Shut up!" he growled.

"Reid, don't be so rude!" Leanne chastised. She quickly turned to Mattie. "Mattie, today I'm going to take you wedding dress shopping. You can take your bridesmaids out another day, alright?"

She eyed Mattie with hopefulness.

"Thank you so much," Mattie smiled, trying to scream. She didn't want this wedding to happen, especially not with Reid.

Later that day, after Leanne had taken Mattie shopping, Mattie went swimming in her pool. She always did this when she was worried, nervous, or deep in thought. She drifted back and forth, thinking about her brother, and her mother. The two had died five years earlier. Mattie always blamed herself for the accident. She got upset at her mother and brother, so she went for a drive. When she got home, her brother and mother were waiting in the driveway. It was dark, and she didn't see them. She hit them both.

She cried slightly thinking about it. And, what made it worse was Reid splashing down next to her in the pool. A few other boys were with him.

"Yeah, um, hi, could you, oh, I don't know not splash me?" she asked sarcastically.

"Hmm, touchy, touchy, sweet heart," Reid smirked. "But I know how to make you feel all better…" He swam nearer to her, but she splashed him.

"Oh please," she retorted. "I'd have sex with a cactus before doing it with you."

She eyed each of his friends. They were all staring at her. "What?!" she exclaimed. "She then saw one of the boys was extremely cute, and well built. She swam to him. "Hey… I'm Mattie. And you are?" She smiled a very flirtatious smile.

"I'm Tyler. Nice to meet you," the boy replied. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Ooh, cute and charming. Suddenly, I'm interested," Mattie smiled. "And who are your friends?"

"I'm Pogue," said one.

"I'm Caleb," said the other.

Mattie asked a few moments later, "Hey, who wants to play chicken?"

"We're in," said the boys together.

"Okay," Mattie said. "Tyler, wanna be my partner?"

"Sure," Tyler said. He lifted Mattie onto his shoulders.

"So, you boys need to find partners," she reminded the boys. Reid looked to Caleb, then Pogue.

"I'm not sitting on your shoulders," Reid told both of them.

"Neither are we," Pogue retorted.

"I guess you guys forfeit," Mattie laughed. She got off Tyler's shoulders, and got out of the pool. "Well, it was fun, boys, but I'm going for a little stroll. Anybody wants to join me, I'll be in my room." That said, she winked at them, and continued into the house.

"So, that's your wife?" Pogue asked.

"Yep," Reid smirked.

"You're pretty lucky," Tyler put in.

"Yes I am," Reid replied. He looked up at Mattie's bedroom window, and smiled slightly.


	5. Wanna Play Strip Poker?

reOnce in her room, Mattie changed into a pair of slim jeans and a black tank top. She dried her hair. As she was doing this, her bedroom door opened, and Pogue, Tyler, Reid, and Caleb walked in. She saw them out of the corner of her eye, and turned around.

"You know, boys, there's this little thing you do before entering my room. It's called knocking," she smirked.

Reid also smirked and replied, "The only thing I'd like to knock is boots with you."

"Is it just me, or is everything you talk about have to do with sex with me?" Mattie asked sarcastically.

"It's not just you," Tyler laughed. Mattie rolled her eyes and walked out of her room. The four boys followed.

"So, where are we off to now, oh princess of virginity?" Reid asked cockily.

"Ok, Reid, one more comment on sex, or my virginity, and I'll do everything I can to make your life miserable!" Mattie said in a deathly stern tone.

"Yes, oh great one," Reid mocked, making a small boy. While he was doing this, Mattie reached over and shoved him. He fell to the ground.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"Just felt like it," Mattie smiled.

"Ugh, whatever," Reid hissed. He picked himself up off the ground. In almost no time, the arrogant smirk found its way back onto his lips.

Later that night, Reid and his friends were still spending time with Mattie. Mattie was reading a book while the boys joked and played poker.

"Hey, boys, I have an idea," Reid said to his friends. "Let's invite Mattie to play cards."

"I heard that, Reid," Mattie said, not looking up from her book. "What card game did you have in mind?"

"Oh, maybe, a little strip poker."

"I don't even know how to play poker."

"All he more reason for you to play!" Reid exclaimed, taking a sip of his drink. Suddenly, a pillow came and hit him in the head, causing him to spit out what was in his mouth.

"Serves you right!" Mattie told him. She shut her book and left the room.


	6. Nurse Mattie

While on her way to her room, Mattie stopped to look out the window of her beautiful home. She began to think about how she was going to break the terrible news to Justin. Would he still be her friend? What would happen?

The more she thought about it, the more she hated Reid. She began to hate her father as well, for doing this to her. He knew she loved Justin, and he still arranged this marriage. How could he do such a thing?

"That's it," she said to herself. "I'm going to do everything in my power to keep this thing from happening."

After she made that solemn oath, she walked to her room, waiting for Reid to return so she could give him a piece of her mind, and possibly, a piece of her fist.

The next morning, when she woke up, she saw Reid asleep… in her bed! He had crawled into bed with her in the middle of the night. She decided it was time for pay back. While he was still sleeping, she pulled the blankets off of him, then took off her own shirt, leaving her in a tank top. She then draped herself around him.

"Oh, Reid, wake up," she whispered. He woke up, and looked over.

"Well, well, well, look who finally came around," Reid smirked. He rolled over so he was on top of her.

"Yeah, there's just one little thing I need to tell you," she whispered playfully.

"Yeah?" he asked before kissing her neck.

"Well, I like to play a little nurse when I do it, so, would you mind being a patient for me?" she said, trying not to laugh.

"Well, of course, Nurse Mattie," he said. He rolled them over again so she was on top. "Nurse Mattie, I think I'm hurt."

She was still trying not to laugh. "Where does it hurt?" she asked, her voice very husky and seductive.

First, he pointed to his lips, "Here," then, he pointed to his torso, "Here," and last, he pointed to his crotch area, "Here."

"Don't worry," she smirked. "I know how to make it all better."

She moved in like she was going to kiss him, but instead, slapped him across the face. Before he had time to react, she punched him in the stomach. Lastly, she brought her knee down onto his crotch, crushing it into the bed.

"There. All better?" she asked.

"Loads," Reid wheezed. She climbed off him, and bounded towards the door for breakfast.

Sorry it's so short, guys, but I haven't had a lot of time. I'll keep posting, though. Remember, R/R please!


	7. Wedding Dress Shopping

Later in the day, Leanne took Mattie out wedding dress shopping.

"But… this one has a huge poof thing on the back!" Mattie whined as Leanne held up a dress. They went through at least twenty more dresses.

"Okay, how about…this one!"

Mattie held up a nice figure fitting dress. The bottom fanned out like a bell. The white color made it look even more beautiful. Mattie tried it on. (A/N contact me if you want to see a pic)

"I like it," Mattie sighed happily.

"Okay, then we'll get this one," Leanne chirped.

She paid for the dress and took Mattie out to lunch.

"Are you happy that you are to marry Reid?" Leanne asked.

"Not terribly. I have a boyfriend who loves me. This is going to kill him," Mattie sniffed.

"It won't be all bad. Trust me. Did you know that James and I had an arranged marriage?"

"I didn't know that," Mattie admitted.

"Well, it's true, and look where we are now. I'm taking my future daughter in law out to lunch after buying her a beautiful dress. If Reid is anything of a gentleman, you'll have a wonderful life with him," Leanne assured her.

"Doubt it," she muttered to herself. Nothing more was said until Mattie and Leanne returned to the manor.

When they returned home, Reid was sitting in the east wing living room with his friends. Including one friend she didn't recognize. His name was David.

"Hello," Mattie said. She walked up the stairs towards her room.

"That's your wife?" David asked excitedly.

"Yep," Reid said coolly.

"Wow she's a hottie," David said mischievously.

"Don't get any ideas, David. As much as I don't like her, I want her to be completely pure when I get to her," Reid smirked. David just stared at Mattie as she walked up the stairs.

Meanwhile, Mattie was in her room calling one of her friends.

She called Kimara.

"Kimara? You are never going to guess what happened to me last night!" Mattie exclaimed.

"You got kidnapped by aliens," Kimara guessed sarcastically.

"No," Mattie said.

"What?" Kimara asked.

"I'm getting married in a month!" exclaimed Mattie sadly.

"Oh my god! Did Justin propose to you?" Jessica asked.

"No! I have to break up with Justin!"

"Why?"

"Because apparently I have to marry Reid Garwin! Ever heard of him?"

"Yes! His family won the million dollar lottery last year," Kimara pointed out. "As if he wasn't rich enough before."

"Whoa. But seriously, he slammed me into a wall last night!"

"NO!" Kimara yelled.

"YES!" Mattie yelled back.

"That's horrible!"

"I know!" Mattie embellished.

"Can I be a bridesmaid?" Kimara asked.

"You're not helping," Mattie groaned.

"Sorry, but I think it would be so cool to be a bridesmaid!"

"Of course you can! If I'm going to be married, might as well have me best friends by my side," Mattie said calmly. "Why don't you come over. Bring Jesy and Victoria. I need to talk to them about it to."

"When should I round up the troops sergeant?" Kimara asked.

"How about next week?" Mattie asked.

"Okay," Kimara replied. "See you then." Mattie hung up her cell phone and plopped down on her bed.

"Destiny, what am I going to do about Justin? He'll be crushed," Mattie said to her dog. Destiny just stared. Mattie decided to take a nap. She dreamed that she was married to Reid, and they were in a two bedroom flat with six kids. They jumped on the bed while she and Caleb slept. The usually good-looking Caleb was quite chubby, and was balding. She screamed loudly and shot up. A loud yelling from downstairs had woken her up.

"MATTIE! COME DOWNSTAIRS!" Reid bellowed.

"Here goes nothing. Destiny, come!" Mattie muttered. Destiny followed her downstairs.

"What is it Reid?" Mattie asked.

"You have a guest," Reid said angrily. A tall boy appeared.

"Justin! I missed you!" Mattie yelled.

"I missed you, to, babe," he said. She wrapped him in a hug and kissed him. Loud coughs interrupted them.

"Oh, sorry. Justin, you know Caleb, and those are his friends," Mattie said carelessly. "Let's go to my room."

"I'd like that!" Justin said. They walked up to Mattie's room.

"What's wrong babe?" Justin asked Mattie. He saw the sad expression on face.

"I need to talk to you about something very important," Mattie replied.

"Okay, but first I need to ask you something," Justin said happily.

"Okay. What is it?" Mattie asked.

"Well, you and I have been together since our sophomore year, and I really like spending time with you. I've really wanted to ask you something for a long time now." Justin pulled a small box out of his pocket and gave it to Mattie. She opened it and saw the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen. That's when Justin got down on one knee. He took her hands in his.

"Mattie Bell Daniels, will you be my bride?" he asked.

"Oh, Justin, yes, yes I will!" Mattie said without thinking. She jumped into Justin's arms and kissed him passionately. But her face fell when she pulled away. She stared at the beautiful ring on her finger.

"But…" Mattie started.

"But what?" Justin asked nervously.

"I'm sorry, Justin, but I can't marry you," Mattie sniffed.

"Bu—but why?"

"Because she's going to marry me," Reid said smugly from the doorway.

"WHAT?" Justin yelled.

"I don't want to marry that little cockroach, but it's an arranged marriage," Mattie sobbed. "I love you, Justin!"

"Why would you do this to me?" Justin asked.

"Justin! I love you! But it's an arranged marriage! If I had a choice, I would marry you! But I have no choice in the matter!" Mattie bawled.

"I—I—I have to be somewhere," Justin said sadly. He tore out of the room and out to his car. He sped away before Mattie could stop him.

"He's a nice guy. I like him," Reid said happily.

"Is that your idea of fun? To ruin my life?" Mattie cried before she stormed out. She went straight to her fathers' office.

"Father!" she yelled before she burst into the office.

"Mattie! What did I tell you about coming in here? Who the hell do you think you are running in here like you own the place?" William demanded. He got out of his chair and walked towards Mattie.

"I don't care about that right now! Justin just proposed to me!" Mattie yelled.

"I don't give a damn—Wait a minute! Justin proposed?" William demanded.

"I said yes, but then I decided to respect your wishes and I tried to explain to him about how this is an arranged marriage, and he wouldn't listen! He left!" Mattie screamed. "That creature you call my husband chased him away!"

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME IN THAT TONE YOUNG LADY!" William thundered. He grabbed her by the hair and threw her against the wall, her landing on the floor with a dull _thud_.

"Listen Father, I love Justin, I want to marry him!" Mattie said from the floor. Her anger had gone. She sobbed instead.

"I know, but you are going to marry Reid whether you like it or not!" William said angrily. He slapped her before saying, "As your punishment, you are going to run four miles. NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I LOSE MY TEMPER!"

Mattie left the office with her head hanging low, a small cut on her cheek from her father slapping her cheek, and her entire left arm bruised. She ran to her room and saw Reid sitting on her bed. She hid her cheek and her bruises with a jacket. He didn't see the pain she was in.

"Oh, come on, babe, it'll be alright! I don't bite… hard," Reid smirked. If he knew, Mattie thought, he wouldn't treat me this way.

"You… I, AH!" Mattie screamed. She ran to her bathroom and locked her door. She then collapsed onto the floor, crying uncontrollably.


	8. Run Away

Mattie was inconsolable for three days straight. She wouldn't eat. She wouldn't sleep.

"Miss Mattie, you must eat," Julie said. She pushed a plate of food towards Mattie. Mattie just got up and went to lie on her bed. She didn't sleep; she stared at the ceiling. The one she loved was gone.

A few hours later, she went back to the cemetery. She sat between the graves of her mother and brother.

"Nick. I miss you. I really need you. Justin proposed to me today. But, of course, Reid had to ruin the moment. I don't know what I'm going to do. I love Justin, and I hate Reid. Man, do I hate him. I wish I could tie his fingers to his toes and roll him to where he belongs: the doorstep. I wish you were Nick. You'd know what to do. You always did. "

After talking to the graves for a bit, she kissed her finger, put it on the tombstone, and cried silently as she drove home.

Later in the day, Kimara, Jesy, and Victoria stopped by for a visit.

"Oh, Mattie, you look awful!" Kimara said sympathetically. Her long, beautiful, layered brown hair with a beautiful butterfly hair clip, and her perfectly arched eyebrows lowered in sadness for Mattie. She had nothing but worry in blue-green eyes.

Victoria was also a brunette. Her hair went down past her shoulders, and her blue eyes glittered like diamonds. Jessica had black hair, but it wasn't her natural hair color. She died her hair black, and kept it curly. She had light brown eyes.

"I haven't eaten for days," Mattie admitted.

"Well, eat now!" Kimara commanded. She pushed a plate of fruit towards Mattie, who graciously accepted.

"Have you talked to Justin about it?" Victoria asked.

"I can't! He won't answer any of my phone calls, and Reid watches me all the time so I can't leave," Mattie cried.

"Why don't you tell your father?" Victoria asked.

"I tried, but he won't listen. He really wants me to marry that creature," Mattie spat. "There has to be a way for me and Justin to be together."

"We'll think of something," Victoria said softly.

All of them thought for a few minutes.

"There is one other way you and Justin could be together," Jesy said slyly.

"Anything," Mattie said happily.

"Run away," Jesy whispered.

A/n: Ooh, cliffhanger! Oh well, don't worry. The next chapter will be up in about the next five minutes. Btw, I'm just letting everybody know that I'm sorry if he name Ozzy appears at any point in any chapters. In my normal story, the boyfriend's name is Ozzy, and I had to change it all to Justin, and I might have missed a few.


	9. Rubber Ducky to Queen Bee

"Run away?" Mattie asked shakily. "I couldn't! If I get caught, my father will kill me, then bring me back so I can marry Reid!"

"I thought you said that you would do anything to be with Justin," Jessica retorted.

"You know what, you're right! If Justin is my one true love, then I deserve to be with him!" Mattie exclaimed. She then shushed herself because she knew Reid was around there somewhere, listening to everything she was saying.

"So, how can we help?" Jesy asked.

"First, follow me," Mattie said. She grabbed an armful of snacks and led the other girls up to a secret room in the east wing. No one knew about it but them.

"Okay, so what we need to do first is give Justin a heads-up!" Mattie said anxiously.

"I'll tell him to call you," Kimara volunteered.

"Great. Then what we need to do is set a date," Mattie said. "I have to marry Reid in twenty-seven days, so, Justin and I would have to run in at least ten days."

"I think fourteen days is good," Victoria suggested.

"Okay, two weeks. Now, where will he and I go?" Mattie asked.

"Does your father know where Justin lives?" Jessica asked.

"Yes. But I think Justin and I could stay there for a few days, then we could find a place of our own!" Mattie marveled. "But, just one thing. What about you guys?"

Jesy, Victoria, and Kimara stared at each other.

"We'll keep in touch. Somehow," Kimara stammered.

"And what if my father interrogates you?"

"We'll lie and say we didn't even know you were running away," Victoria said.

"Thanks you guys! You are so going to be bridesmaids at mine and Justin's wedding!" Mattie said. She hugged her friends closely.

Before walking out the front door, Victoria, Jesy, and Kimara each put on a pair of sunglasses. Then Victoria said, "'Operation Run Away with Justin so you can be together' is go."

The next day, the plan went into action.

Kimara indeed told Justin to call Mattie. He reluctantly agreed. But first, Kimara contacted her.

Mattie heard a loud buzzing coming from her nightstand drawer. She picked up the walkie-talkie from her drawer, and said- She quickly answered it, hoping it would be Justin.

"Hello?" she asked anxiously.

"This is Queen Bee to Rubber Ducky, over," Kimara said, between static noises.

"Rubber Ducky to Queen Bee, what's our status? Over," Mattie said, playing along.

"Lover Boy has agreed to call you, over."

"Okay, you can stop now," Mattie said.

"Roger that Rubber Ducky," Kimara giggled.

"Seriously," Mattie said.

"Way to ruin the fun," Kimara sighed. "But anyway, Queen Bee to Rubber Ducky, over and out."

"Goodbye, Kimara."

Mattie put the walkie-talkie back into her drawer. Suddenly, her cell phone rang. She answered it, hoping it was Justin.

"Hello?"

"Kimara told me to call you." It was Justin.

"Justin? I really, really need to talk to you," Mattie sighed.

"Kimara told me about everything," Justin said.

"So are you up for it?" Mattie asked.

"Yes. I would love to runaway with my bride," Justin said. "In two weeks, I'll pick you up by your balcony in the dead of night, and we will escape into the rising sun."

"You make it sound so romantic."

"It will be. We'll be married. Kimara, Victoria, and Jesy will be there, and so will Derek, Edmund, and Paul," Justin said.

"I can't wait. But just one thing," Mattie breathed.

"What, my darling?"

"We have to break-up first."

"I'm not following," Justin said.

"Well, we have to stage a break-up. Y'know, the old 'Pretend you break-up so you can be together' trick!"

"Ah, yes. I know that trick well. So, when do I start my acting debut?" asked Justin.

"One week. Come by the house. I'll be flirting with Reid, but don't worry about it. It's all part of the plan."

"Okay. I'll be there around, say, four o'clock next week?"

"See ya then," Mattie giggled.

She hung up her phone and sat down on her bed.

"Two weeks," she said aloud.

"Two weeks to what?" Reid asked from the doorway.

"'Til the day I decide who my… maid of honor is going to be!" Mattie lied. "I've thought about it, and I've decided that marrying you won't be so bad."

She approached him and ran her fingers along his chest.

"I'm going swimming… care to join me?" she asked playfully.

"Is my future wife trying to seduce me?" Reid asked.

"Maybe… maybe not," Mattie said quietly. She walked into the bathroom with a handful of different swimsuits. She went through them, debating whether or not to wear a bikini. She finally changed and walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later in an orange bikini.

"Whoa! I thought you looked hot in a skirt!" Reid said excitedly.

"Try not to drool," Mattie said. She walked down to the pool and jumped into water. She looked up at her balcony, only to see Reid still standing there.

"Are you going to keep staring or are you going to join me?" she asked, winking.

"I'll join you," Reid said, still shocked. He borrowed swim trunks and went down to the pool.

"Room for one more?" Reid asked when he found Mattie in the hot tub.

"Yes," Mattie smiled.

Reid climbed in and sat next to her. She snuggled next to him. He was falling for her little trick, hook, line and sinker.


	10. I'm Sorry, But I Can't Marry You

Over the next few days, Reid and Mattie had grown closer and closer. She wasn't even pretending to like him any more. That's what scared her the most.

The day that Justin was supposed to come over finally arrived. However, Mattie had forgotten. She was out in the backyard, swimming with Reid. Well, he was swimming. She was standing at the edge.

"Stop splashing me!" Mattie shouted to Reid.

"Fine," Reid said. He climbed out of the pool.

"What are you doing?" Mattie giggled when Reid wrapped his arm around her waist.

"This," Reid said. He picked her up and tossed her into the water.

"Oh, no you didn't," Mattie shouted.

"Oh, yes I did," Reid laughed.

Around four o'clock, Reid and Mattie were still in the pool.

"Miss Mattie, Master Reid, you have a guest!" called Julie.

"Thank you Julie! Show him to the east living room," Mattie said. Julie rushed off to the guest.

"I'm going to shower," Mattie said. She crawled out of the hot tub, Reid right behind.

"I'll join you" Reid said.

"Don't get your hopes up," Mattie smirked. She walked to her room and then to the shower.

"Mattie?" called a voice from outside the bathroom.

"Hold on," Mattie shouted back.

She finished her shower, wrapped herself in a towel, and stepped out into her room.

Reid was sitting on her bed, along with Justin.

"Okay, can you guys leave so I can change?" Mattie requested. The two boys reluctantly left the room.

She put on white capri pants and a pink mid-drift top. She walked out of her room and down into the east wing living room.

"Hello, boys," she said sweetly.

"Hey, Mattie," said Justin.

"Hey Mattie," echoed Reid.

"Mattie, I really need to talk to you," Justin said.

"Then you can talk to me and my husband," Mattie replied. She winked at Justin as she sat with Reid.

"Fine. As a goodbye, maybe we could go to a club tonight, y'know, a last date sort of thing," Justin suggested.

"I don't know. Are you okay with it Reid?"

"I guess. It'll be fun to go out with my future wife," Reid said.

"Then it's settled. We'll leave tonight at nine," Justin said.

"Okay. But in the meantime, who are you going to the club with?" Mattie asked Justin.

"I'm going to go with you. As I said, it'll be a last date," Justin said.

"Okay, then who's going to go with Reid?" she asked.

As she said this, Julie walked by.

"Hey, Julie!" Mattie called to her.

"Yes Miss Mattie?" Julie asked.

"Do you want to go to the club with us tonight?" Mattie asked her.

"Um, sure, Miss Mattie," Julie said.

"Please, come sit," Mattie said. Julie timidly sat beside her.

"So, Julie, what's been going on?" Justin asked.

"Uh, um, nothing," Julie said quietly.

"Cool," Reid said.

The four of them chatted for another two hours.

"Julie, how about you and I go get ready?" Mattie suggested.

"Okay," Julie said.

The two of them walked to Mattie's room to get ready.

"Okay, you take a shower, and then we'll pick something for you to wear," Mattie said to Julie.

"Yes, Miss Mattie," Julie replied.

"Please, call me Mattie. We're friends here," Mattie said.

"Yes, Miss—I mean, okay, Mattie," Julie smiled. She walked into the bathroom and took a shower. Mattie dug through her closet to find something for Julie to wear. She decided on a frilly white skirt that stretched to her shins and an army green tank top that stretched to her bottom. Julie came out of the shower and found Mattie with a cute outfit in her arms.

"Am I going to wear that?" Julie asked.

"Yes, now you change while I find something to wear," Mattie said. She walked the closet, searching for an outfit of her own She emerged and saw Julie spinning around in the outfit.

"Do you like it?" Mattie asked.

"Like it? I love it!" Julie exclaimed.

"Good! Now, whatever will I wear?" Mattie asked herself. She dug through her wardrobe and closets. She finally decided to wear a white mini skirt, a red camisole, and a black mid drift denim jacket. She grabbed a pair of chunky white heels for Julie and a pair of white, slim heels for herself.

Mattie put on deep red lipstick and thick black eye make-up, and put natural looking make-up on Julie. She then flat ironed Julie's black hair and curled her own brown hair at the tips. By the time they were done, it was time to go.

They walked downstairs and found Justin and Reid sitting on the couch in the east wing living room. The two boys immediately stood when they saw Mattie and Julie.

Justin's hair was messily styled, and he was wearing a black polo shirt and straight jeans. Reid's hair was also messily styled, and he was wearing straight jeans and a white polo shirt.

"Whoa," Justin said.

"You guys look great!" Reid sighed.

"Great? I'd say drop dead gorgeous," Mattie said, arching an eyebrow. She hugged Justin.

"Ready to go?" Julie ventured.

"Yes," Reid said.

"Let's go pick a car," Mattie said. Reid, Justin, and Julie followed Mattie to her garage. She opened a door and turned on the lights, revealing at least twenty cars. There was a ramp leading to where she kept the motorcycles.

"Pick one," Mattie said. The other three walked around, examining each and every car.

"Let's use this one!" Julie said, pointing to a black convertible.

"Okay," Mattie shrugged. The four of them climbed into the car and drove off. On the way to the club, Reid decided to question Justin. The boys sat in the front seat, while Julie and Mattie sat in the back.

"How long have you and Mattie been dating?" Reid asked Justin.

"Since sophomore year," Justin replied. Reid took this as a hint to stop talking. The rest of the ride was silent.

"We're here!" said Justin when they arrived at the club. The valet took the car as the four nineteen year olds walked into the Night Sky. The club was decorated with black lights, vibrant wall colors, and a glowing bar. Go-go dancers were on top of tables and in cages.

"Wanna dance?" Justin asked Mattie.

"Sure," Mattie giggled. She walked onto the dance floor with him.

She saw Reid dancing with another girl. _Dirty _dancing with another girl.

A wave of emotions washed over her. Was it…? No it couldn't be… _jealousy?_

After awhile of thinking, Reid walked to Julie and sat with her.

"Um, Justin, I'm going to get a drink… you want one?" Mattie shouted over the music.

"Sure!" Justin yelled back. Mattie scampered towards the bar.

"What'll you have?" the lady behind the counter asked.

"I'll have a beer and an apple martini," Mattie replied. The bartender got the drinks and gave them to Mattie.

"Thanks," Mattie said. She brought the drinks over to the table where Reid, Justin, and Julie were sitting.

"Here you go," Mattie shouted to Justin as she handed his drink.

"Thanks," Justin shouted back. He took a swig of beer and wrapped his arms around Mattie's shoulder.

"Having fun Julie?" Mattie shouted to Julie.

"Yeah!" Julie said happily.

Mattie smiled.

Later in the night, Mattie was dancing with Reid, and Justin was dancing with Julie.

"I'm going to uh, get some drinks," Justin said.

"I'll go to," said Julie.

"Okay," Mattie and Reid said together.

Julie and Justin walked towards the bar and sat there for a few minutes, laughing. Then Justin got up and walked away towards the bathroom. Just as another girl had gone in. Mattie walked towards them and saw a horrible sight.

Justin was flirting with the girl and after a few seconds, kissing her neck. Mattie's eyes filled with warm tears, stinging her blue eyes.

"Thanks, Justin," she said loudly. She turned around and ran to Reid.

"I'm leaving," she said.

"Why?" Reid asked.

"Because I just… Justin was flirting and hitting on this other girl and I need to get out of here before I kill her!" Mattie yelled.

"Okay, okay," Reid said kindly. "Let's go… where's Julie?"

"She's over there waiting for Justin," Mattie said.

She ran to get Julie.

"We're leaving," Mattie said.

"What's wrong?" Julie asked.

"Let's just go," Mattie said.

"What about Justin?" Julie asked.

"Go!" Mattie commanded. Julie jumped out of her seat and walked to the door with Mattie and Reid.


	11. I Can't Believe Him

When they arrived at the manor, Julie went to her car and drove home. Mattie went straight to her room, fell onto her bed, and started to cry.

"Mattie?" called Reid from outside the room.

"What?" Mattie sobbed.

Reid walked in. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look like I'm okay?" Mattie demanded.

"I was just asking," Reid sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's just… never mind…"

All of a sudden, her cell phone rang She read the caller I.D. It flashed "Justin."

"You got a lot of nerve to call me," she yelled at Justin.

"What are you talking about?" Justin asked.

"Don't play dumb boyfriend with me! You know damn well what you did!" Mattie shouted.

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about," Justin said quietly.

"So I guess you didn't know that you were making out with some girl while your girlfriend is right outside?" Mattie commanded.

"Oh… that… Well, I was only doing it as part of the plan! Remember we had to stage a break-up?" Justin said.

"Bull! I know that you were doing it because you thought that we were going to run and that I would never find out!" Mattie said, still fuming. Reid stared at her when she said "run."

"And I was drunk!" Justin exclaimed.

"You had half a beer!" Mattie pointed out.

"Look, I'm sorry. Are we still going to run?"

"Let me sleep on it," Mattie said sternly.

"Fine. Babe, I'm really, really sorry," he said sincerely. He then hung up.

"What do you mean 'run?' Reid asked.

"Nothing," Mattie whispered. "I'm going to change." She grabbed her pajamas and changed right there.

"I thought you said I wasn't going to get you that easily?" Reid said, standing up.

"I don't even care right now," Mattie hissed. She changed into her pajamas and crawled under her sheets.

"Goodnight Reid," she said quietly.

"Goodnight Mattie," he replied. He leaned over her and kissed her cheek gently. She didn't deny him. His lips moved closer and closer to her own. He was now kissing her roughly. She was doing the same. After a few seconds, she realized what she was doing.

"Goodnight," she said abruptly. She rolled over so he wasn't facing her. He lay down on the couch.

"Reid," Mattie started, "You can sleep over here tonight if you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Mattie yawned. Reid hopped under the sheets and curled his arms around Mattie's waist.

Mattie woke up at three o'clock that morning. She felt something heavy draped around her stomach. Looking, she noticed it was Reid's arm. She moved it and walked onto her balcony. The moonlight reflected off the pool water, and fireflies buzzed around the garden. She felt a slight breeze and goose bumps formed on her body. She started to shiver. But she ignored the feeling and went down to her car. She drove right to the cemetery. She climbed over the fence and went to her usual spot. Only this time, she didn't talk. She sat there, staring up at the stars. After a few hours, she drove home.

She got to her room, and went to the balcony. Out of anger, Mattie threw her keys back into the room. She then heard Reid mutter "ouch" in his sleep. The breeze got heavier, and she shivered more.

"Cold?" asked a voice, groggily. Reid stood beside her.

"A little," Mattie confessed.

"Here," Reid said. He took off his sweater and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she whispered. She looked down at her feet.

He lifted her chin up and faced her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said. She suddenly burst into tears and hugged his bare chest. He returned the hug. He also stroked her long hair, in hopes to comfort her.

"It'll be okay," he whispered.

They stood there for hours, not even talking. They didn't realize how long they had been standing there until the sun peaked out from behind the hill tops in the distance.

"We should go eat," Reid suggested.

Mattie wiped her eyes and said, "Yeah, we should."

They walked down to the kitchen together. Mattie poured a bowl of cereal for Reid and a bowl for herself.

"Thanks," Reid said when she pushed the bowl towards him.

"Want some grapes?"

"Sure," Reid replied. She grabbed a bag of grapes and put it in between them. He suddenly grabbed a grape and threw it into her cereal bowl. Some milk splashed her.

"Did you seriously just throw a grape at me?" she asked.

"No, not moi," Reid said sarcastically. She grabbed a handful of dry cereal and chucked it at him. He threw a few grapes back at her.

"Oh, now, the food war is on!" she exclaimed. They ran about the kitchen, pelting food back and forth at each other.

"Ouch you hit me in the eye!" Mattie screamed, covering one of her eyes.

"Really?" Reid asked, stepping closer.

"Nope," Mattie giggled. She threw a grape at his shoulder. Some juice squeezed onto his skin.

"Ha, ha!" Mattie laughed.

"Oh, you'll be ever so sorry you did that!" Reid laughed. He picked her up and carried her upstairs over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she yelled.

"I think not," Reid said. He carried her up to her room and tossed her onto the bed. He hopped on top of her and started to tickle her.

"Is this your tickle spot? How about here? Or here?" he asked, tickling almost every inch of her.

"Stop tickling me, please! I'm ticklish all over!" Mattie begged.

_Is running away really worth it?_ she thought to herself. _I mean, Justin was cheating on me, but he's still a great guy… what should I do?_

Later that day, Kimara, Victoria, Sadie, and Jesy came over. Sadie had just returned from a trip she had been on since the day the girls got their tattoos. She had just been filled in on everything that had been happening and was going to happem, including, as Victoria so eloquently put it, 'Operation Run Away with Justin so you can be together.'

"…And when I walked over there, he was flirting with this girl, then he started to kiss her neck!" Mattie exclaimed.

"No!" Kimara, Sadie, Victoria, and Jesy exclaimed together.

"Yes!" Mattie responded. "So, I went home. He called me later and tried to play 'dumb boyfriend' then he tried to tell me that 'it was all part of the plan.' I can't believe him!" Mattie said angrily.

"Are you still going to run with him?" Kimara asked.

"I really don't know," Mattie said quietly. "It just doesn't feel right."

"Well, you really should run with him," Sadie said.

"You think?" Mattie asked.

"You guys have been together since sophomore year, and I think that you guys will be together a lot longer if you give him half a chance," Victoria said.

"I hope so," Mattie sighed. "Anyway, do you guys want to stay here over night? We could have a girls night out."

"We could clubbing," Jesy suggested.

"Sure," Kimara said.

"I'm in," Victoria smiled.

"So am I," Sadie said.

"Great!" Jesy and Mattie exclaimed.

A/N I had totally gorgotten about Sadie after the first chapter, so I figured I'd put her back in, lol. Keep R/Ring! And thanks to all the people that have reviewed.


	12. Apologies and Pillow Wars

Later that night, the girls went to the Night Sky. They all ordered cosmopolitans and raised their glasses in a toast. "To us!" Jesy exclaimed.

"To us!" they exclaimed they each took a gulp out of their drinks.

"Fancy seeing you here," said a familiar voice from behind Mattie. She turned around and saw Reid.

"Hey Reid," she said happily.

"I know you, but I don't know these lovely ladies. I'm Reid," he said gracefully. He shook Jesy's hand, then Sadie's, then Kimara's, and Victoria's.

"Nice to meet you," they giggled.

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine," he smirked. Mattie rolled her eyes.

"Kimara, would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Sure!" Kimara said joyfully.

He walked with her onto the dance floor. They danced together, and Reid danced with each of the girls, even Mattie.

But as Mattie watched her friends dance with Reid, jealousy coursed through her veins. She ordered herself another martini.

"I should be dancing with him… he's my husband," she muttered to herself under her breath.

"Is something wrong?" asked a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw Justin.

"What do you want?" she asked quietly.

"I wanted to apologize to my beautiful girlfriend," he said sweetly.

"So do it," Mattie instructed.

Justin sighed. "I'm sorry about kissing that girl. It was wrong of me."

"Apology accepted, I suppose. Only two more weeks 'til we run for it," Mattie smiled.

"I've been planning it. Come dance with me, and I'll tell you all about it," Justin said. Mattie walked onto the dance floor. Another slow song played.

"So, what's this genius plan you've cooked up?"

"Just think… it's midnight, and you're laying on your bed. You hear a tapping on the glass door of your balcony. You open it, and I'm standing by the pool, throwing pebbles at your window. I've already got your bags. You jump from the balcony into my arms, and we ride into the night," he breathed.

"One problem with that plan," Mattie said.

"What?" Justin asked.

"Reid sleeps in my room to," Mattie explained.

"Sleep in another room… I know, have Kimara, Jesy, Victoria, and Sadie sleep over that night. Then he can't sleep in your room!" Justin suggested.

"That's a good idea," Mattie sighed. "I can't wait to be free with you."

"I can't wait until we start our life together… college, jobs, retirement home… I can see it all now," Justin laughed.

"Funny," Mattie said. "One more thing though… what about Destiny?"

"You might have to leave her behind. If you take her with us, they'll know you ran away with me."

"It'll be hard, but I'll do it," Mattie said sadly. "It'll all be worth it in the end."

"It will. Especially when we tell our kids of how we ran away to be together," Justin joked.

Mattie rest her head on his shoulder. Something felt wrong about staying with him, but she didn't know what else to do. After all, she hated Reid... right?

When Mattie came home, Kimara, Sadie, Victoria and Jesy joined her. She told them Justin's plan, and they agreed. They were going to stay at her house for a few days.

"It's going to be so romantic… you'll finally be with Justin and you'll be happy," Kimara gushed as she sat on the large bed. Jesy sat next to her and turned to Kimara.

"Oh, Justin," Jesy started, pretending that she was Mattie and Kimara was Justin. "I love you so much! Let us make kissy-face at each other all night long! Kiss! Kiss!"

"Oh, Mattie," Kimara said in a deep voice, "I love you to! We shall ride into the night! Kiss! Kiss!"

"You guys sound like a bunch of idiots," Mattie giggled. She started to jump on her bed in excitement.

Victoria joined her.

"You guys are hyper," Kimara said from the foot of the bed. She then jumped with them. Jesy and Sadie also jumped. Destiny stared at the five girls jumping on the bed together.

"You guys are freaks," Reid laughed from the doorway.

"Are you going to join us or what?" Victoria giggled.

Reid answered by hopping onto the bed.

"Oh, my, gosh, this is, like so much fun!" he said in a girly voice.

"Shut up Reid!" Mattie laughed. She hit him over the head with a pillow. The pillow came back and hit Kimara.

"Oh no she did not," Kimara laughed.

"It's on," Victoria giggled. She grabbed a pillow and hit Mattie with it. It turned into a full on pillow war. Each girl had at least ten pillows and was hiding behind chairs or in corners of the room.

Victoria threw a pillow and it hit Sadie

"I'm going down!" Sadie exclaimed. She went down to the floor and acted like she was dying.

"Not on my watch!" Jesy said loudly. She fought the flying pillows and brought Sadie over to her tiny fortress of pillows and a few chairs.

"Speak to me, Sadie!" Jesy begged. Sadie answered by hitting her savior over the head with a pillow. Jesy tackled Sadie, and they play-wrestled.

"Is it okay if I just watch? I'm loving the action," Reid smirked. The girls looked at him and ushered him out of the room.

"That was so not cool!" Reid called in the same girly voice. They heard him stomp down the steps.

"Okay, please tell me, why are you running away with Justin when you have such a great guy right downstairs?" Jesy asked.

"It was your idea!" Mattie exclaimed.

"That was before I met him… you have a great guy who you have to marry and your going to run with Justin?"

"Yes, because like Victoria said, I've been with him since sophomore year, and I want to be with him a lot longer," Mattie said. "At least, I hope so."


	13. Important Message! Must Read!

OKAY PEOPLE!

This is a very important message. I am just telling everyone that in my original version,. Justin was known as Ozzy, and Reid was known as Caleb, so their names might appear as such in the story. Im sorry for any confusion. I also forgot to put in her dog, Destiny, and I forgot about Sadie as well. Once again, I'm sorry for any confusion.


	14. What Are You Up To

When the five girls woke up the next morning, they could smell the aroma of their breakfast in the air. They walked to the north wing kitchen and saw Reid cooking breakfast.

"You? Cooking? Be still my heart!" Mattie joked.

"Ha-ha, funny," Reid said. He set a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast down before her. He did the same with the other four girls. "Eat up, we have a lot to do today."

"Girls, I think he's up to something," Victoria whispered loud enough for even Reid to hear.

"As a matter of fact I am. Noon. East wing living room. Be there," he instructed. Before they could respond, he left.

"Wonder what that was all about," Sadie said before she stuffed her mouth with toast.

"I don't know but I'm sure we'll find out," Mattie said.

At noon, Sadie and the rest of the girls sat in the living room waiting for Reid.

"Good afternoon ladies," Reid said.

"Hey Reid," the five girls said together.

"So what do you have planned for us today?" Victoria asked.

"It's a surprise," Reid smirked. As he said this, David, Pogue, Tyler, and Caleb walked in.

"Hey guys," Mattie said. "Ladies, this is Pogue, Caleb, Tyler, and David."

"I'm Victoria," Victoria added.

"I'm Kimara."

"I'm Jesy."

"I'm Sadie," Sadie said happily.

"Nice to meet you all," Caleb said cheerfully.

"Shall we go now?" Reid asked.

"Yes we shall," Mattie said. She hooked her arm around his. Pogue did the same with Kimara, Tyler with Jesy, David with Sadie, and Victoria with Caleb.

"Where are you taking us?" Kimara asked as she got into one of Mattie's cars that Pogue had picked out, along with David and Sadie.

"Crazy," Pogue smirked. "Care to join us?"

Kimara rolled her eyes and said, "I beat you there." They drove off with Tyler and Victoria, while Jesy, Sadie, David, and Caleb in the car behind them. Reid and Mattie drove ahead.

"So, Mattie, how are you this fine summer day?" Reid asked.

"Cut the chit chat. Where are you taking us?"

He leaned in and whispered, "It's a surprise."

"C'mon, you can tell lil' ol' me," Mattie replied in a baby voice.

"Okay we're going to… oops, I forgot."

"You can't forget, you're the one driving!" Mattie exclaimed.

"Okay, then I just don't feel like telling you."

"Fine," Mattie pouted.

She pulled out her cell phone and called Kimara.

"Did you find out where we're going?" Mattie asked her.

"No," Kimara replied. "Pogue told me that it's a surprise."

"Reid accidentally 'forgot.'"

"Do you think they're kidnapping us?" Kimara asked.

"I hope not, and you know why," Mattie said. The car suddenly started to slow down. "I think we're stopping. I'll talk to you in a minute."

The car had now stopped. Reid got out, with Mattie right behind.

"Where do you think they're taking us?" Sadie asked. They looked around, noticing that they were in front of a manor, larger then Mattie's.

"Follow us," the boys said.

The girls followed the boys into the large house. When they walked in, it was completely dark. The lights flickered on when Reid clapped his hands.

"Welcome home, Master Reid," said a butler from the top of the staircase. He walked down and took their coats. Reid walked ahead into the manor. The boys looked around like nothing was new, but the girls, even Mattie, marveled at the beauty of the manor.

"Mattie, welcome to your future home," Reid whispered in her ear. Her mouth fell open.

"This is where we're going to live?" Mattie whispered.

"Yes. Now, come with me, and I'll show you our room," Reid said. He took her hand and took her upstairs. The rest of the group was led to the main living room by the butler.

Reid led Mattie up the large staircase and through different hallways until he stopped at a pair of double oak doors. He pulled them open and invited her in. Her mouth again hung open as she looked around.

The walls were painted in the same color of beige as her room in her own house, and the same red curtains and pillows decorated the room, but the room was much larger than her room and the east wing living room combined, although the bed was the same size. A dark wooden headboard was at the top of the bed. The wooden canopy stood high in the room. An iron chandelier hung from the very high ceiling, and the warm fireplace was lit. The bathroom was the same color of beige, and held a claw foot tub, a shower, and other bathroom necessities.

The wooden balcony led to the pool, which was also much larger than Mattie's pool. A beautiful garden surrounded the pool. Just a ways away, there was a small clearing, surrounded by a few trees. The leaves were slowly falling off the tree branches, leaving small piles of leaves everywhere.

"It's beautiful," Mattie said, still wide-eyed.

"And it's ours," Reid whispered. He looked deep into Mattie's eyes, and she looked back.

"So, how long are we going to stay here?" Mattie asked.

"A few days, if you and your friends want to."

"I'm sure they'd love to. I'll go ask." Mattie walked downstairs to where Kimara, Victoria, Jesy, and Sadie were sitting. "Reid wants to know if we want to stay here for a couple nights. Are you guys up for it?"

"Sure," they agreed. The girls quickly went back to Mattie's manor and grabbed some clothing. When they came back, the boys were outside near the clearing, creating a large pile of leaves.

"Care to join us?" Caleb asked the same way Pogue had asked earlier. The five girls answered by diving into the pile, sending leaves flying everywhere. The girls climbed out of the pile, reconstructed it, and dove in, the boys right behind.

Mattie crawled out of the pile, picking leaves out of her hair. "I'm going to unpack."

"Oh, no you're not!" Reid yelled. He picked Mattie up by the waist and dove into the pile of leaves, her in his arms.

"Stop it!" she laughed. He started to tickle her. He tickled her everywhere from the back of her neck to her feet. She laughed the entire time. She was in heaven when she was with him.


	15. Going Over the Edge

"Mattie! Wake up!"

Mattie rolled over in her sleep. She looked up and saw Reid smirking wildly. She yelped out, but he held his hand over her mouth.

"Ha ba joo kooing?" she asked into his hand.

"What?" he replied, taking his hand off of her mouth.

"I said, 'What are you doing?' "

"Just c'mon. And whatever you do, don't where a skirt unless you feel like showing everybody at Beachpoint your, erm, nether regions," he said. She climbed out of bed, slowly of course, and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He brought her out to his car, and drove her to Beachpoint. (A/N Think of the cliff in the movie. You know, the one where they jumped off before going to the beach party. I just gave it a random name.)

"So, why did you drag me all the way out here at… 2:00 AM?" she yawned.

"Because, there's something I need to tell you," he said quietly. He took her hand and led her to the edge of the cliff. "Since I was thirteen, I've had certain abilities," he started. "I can do anything. I can do anything from winning at a simple game of pool, to escaping death. I ascended two years ago. Now these powers basically control me. Whenever I use them, I age…"

Reid launched himself into his story about the powers, and how he and his friends had defeated Chase Collins, who just so happened to be Mattie's ex, several years earlier.

She looked at him with doubt. "Ha, ha, very funny. Now, I'm going to drive us home because someone clearly has made one too many visits to the liquor cabinet."

"C'mon, I'm being serious," he told her.

"Are you insane? Do you honestly think I would believe that?"

"Fine, let me prove it to you," he said. "Jump with me."

"Hell no," she said bluntly. "You must be insane." She walked towards the car. He caught up.

"I swear I won't let you get hurt," he said. He gave her his best 'sad eyes' but she could not be swayed. So, he took her by force. He picked her up, and carried her bridal style.

"No, no, no, no, don't you dare!" she screamed. "Reid Garwin, I will kill you if you jump! Put me down! Put me down!" She kicked, screamed, punched, scratched and bit. He was too strong, and didn't put her down. He carried her closer and closer to the edge of the cliff.

"PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed. She was crying now. "Please don't do this Reid! I'm sorry for anything I ever said, please don't kill me! I believe you!"

"Hey, like I said… I'd never let you get hurt," he smirked. He took off in a bit of a run. She continued to kick and scream as they neared the edge. Then, he jumped.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"she screamed at the top of her lungs. As she fell, she could feel the rush of the air in her face as she clung to Reid's neck. She looked down and saw the ground coming nearer and nearer. She clung harder, but he was smirking and laughing. She thought she was going to wet herself. She screamed the entire time. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" she yelled. She looked down once more and saw the ground was less than twenty feet away. "I LOVE YOU REID!" she screamed before feeling the impact.

But, as she felt it, she didn't feel herself die. She felt fine. "Am I in Heaven?" she asked out loud. She opened one eye, and saw Reid was still holding her. "I must be in hell. You're still here," she decided.

"Gee, thanks," he told her. He set her down, but she fell. She was shaking violently out of fear.

"How… what…. Huh…" she kept stuttering. She was utterly confused. She didn't know how she was still alive.

"Told you," he said, laughing.


	16. Going Over the edge For Real

A few days later, Victoria, Kimara, Sadie, Mattie and Jesy were still at Reid's manor. After their little confession time, Reid and Mattie had gotten closer and closer each and every day. In more ways that one…

"Oh my god! Mattie, what is that thing on your neck?" Kimara screamed one afternoon.

"What? What is it? Is it a bug? Get it off!" Mattie said loudly. She flailed her arms around her neck. Kimara stepped closer and looked at Mattie's neck. She started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Victoria asked as she stepped up and also stared at Mattie's neck. She started to giggle as well.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Mattie asked. She looked at her neck in the mirror and saw an extremely large hickey on the side of her neck.

"Is that a love bite?" Sadie asked.

"Maybe," Mattie blushed. "It only started off as a back massage, and then into turned into kissing. It's no big deal."

"Damn, he is good," Jesy marveled.

"What it's just a… oh my god!" Mattie yelled. She had taken a good look at the bruise and noticed it wasn't just one hickey, it was several forming the letters "RG" across one side of her throat.

"Whoa. That boy's got talent," Victoria said.

"You're not helping. If Justin sees this, he'll probably leave me," Mattie sniffed.

"Actually you'll be even," Kimara said. "He cheated on you at the club, so this is what you're doing to repay him."

"Kimara, you're a genius," Mattie said. "Now, to go kill the one who gave me the hickey." She put a scarf around her neck and went to find Reid. She found him in their room, watching television. She turned off the TV, earning an evil glare from him.

"What did you do that for?" he asked.

"What did you do to my neck?" she demanded. "That's a monstrosity!"

"No, that's talent," Reid smirked. She shoved him.

"You can't just be branding me whenever you feel like it! If my father sees this, he'll probably kill you!"

"Why? We're supposed to be married soon. Maybe he won't care."

"And maybe llamas will one day rule the earth!"

"Look, I'm sorry. If you want, I can make it up to you…"

"You don't deserve it," she said. She walked out of the room, him following her like a lovesick puppy.

She flicked off one of her bracelets and said "Oops." She bent over to pick it up, giving him a perfectly good view of her backside. She continued to torture him for an hour.

"Stop teasing me," he said to her once they were back in their room. He all of a sudden kissed her, but she didn't pull away. The kiss deepened, and Reid's lips traveled down her neck. He found the one spot on her neck that made her melt, and gently bit it, causing her to let out a soft moan.

She lifted her head and kissed him gently, her tongue working its way into his mouth, massaging his tongue with her won. She couldn't seem to control herself. All that mattered was that moment. That second. The love between them seemed to take over, making them only just aware of what was happening.

Not once breaking their embrace. Reid slowly unbuttoned her shirt, taking his time. He traced the skin under every inch of the skirt that was being removed. He reached the last button, and undid it, and pulled the shirt off her.

The two pulled away, giving him time to look her over. His usual smirk was replaced by a loving gaze. He ran his hands up her shoulders, and to the straps of her bra. He slid them down her arms and undid it. He discarded it onto the floor along with her shirt, exposing her chest.

She took the next step and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, and pulled it up over his head. She threw it over to where her clothes were sitting. She took his hand and led him to their bed, and lay down, pulling him on top of her. She reached up and managed to undo his belt and slide his jeans off of him. He did the same with her pants.

Kissing her once more before slightly tugging at the tops of her panties, he pulled them down, running one of his fingers down her thigh as he went. Just as he did this, she clenched her legs together. He took his own boxers off, and tossed them to the tall clothing pile.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…" Mattie thought, squeezing her eyes shut and preparing for the pain.

"Mattie?" He whispered softly. She opened up one eye warily, then the other.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"We don't need to do this now," he said. As if those had been the enchanted words of the reassurance that she needed, she let her body go limp. "You're beautiful, but are you sure?"

"It's okay. I know what I want. I want this. I want you…" She whispered against his lips. He moved in for yet another kiss. She spread her legs, and gripped onto his shoulders, preparing for the pain. Slowly he pushed into her. At first, it just felt like she was being stretched, but then the sharp pains worsened and she had to bite down on her lips to keep from crying out. A stream of tears rolled out of her eyes and on to the pillows.

Reid kissed her softly, distracting her fleetingly from the pain. Very slowly the pain began to subside and pleasure took over, spreading over her entire body.

She was slowly making her way to cloud nine, as was he. It began as a low swell of pleasure deep within her, hardly noticeable. But as they went, the feeling grew. She clutched his broad shoulders tighter. The two had broken into a light sweat, their skins sticking slightly.

The satisfaction had ended a little sooner than either one would have liked, but it was better than either of them could've imagined. Reid collapsed onto Mattie and then rolled over so he was lying next to her. Their hearts were going a mile a minute.


	17. I Owe You

When Mattie woke up the next morning, she saw Reid lying beside her. She kissed his forehead gently and got out of bed, taking one of the sheets with her.

"Give that back," Reid demanded sleepily, grabbing for the sheet. He grabbed it, but it slipped out of his grip.

"Make me," she taunted. He got up. She tried to run, but he caught her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I had the worst night of my life last night," Mattie said. Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, muffin," he said in a sympathetic tone. "Does she need some breakfast?"

"Yes please," she said quietly. Reid got dressed and left. He returned a few minutes later with a few scones and two cups of coffee.

"For you," he said as he handed her a cup of coffee and a scone.

"Thanks," she said. She sipped the drink slowly.

Once they were done eating, they continued to kiss breathlessly. But, to their dismay, David and Sadie interrupted them.

"Are you guys going to make-out or come eat breakfast?" David asked.

"We're coming," Mattie said quickly. She ran out of the room. She walked down the stairs, Sadie at her side.

After lunch, Sadie, Jesy, Pogue, David, Caleb, and Tyler left the house. Reid and Mattie were busy planning a dinner party. Reid was sending e-mail invitations to all of their close family and friends. Victoria and Kimara had stayed behind to help Mattie clean up the house and prepare it. They cleaned the house all day long, because the dinner party was the next night.

The next day, once Victoria and Kimara were gone, Mattie was searching the entire manor for a dress. There wasn't one to be found.

"Reid, are there any dresses in this house?" Mattie shouted to him.

"No!" he shouted back.

"Then I'm going back to my place to get one! I'll see you in a little bit!" she said once she found him. She kissed him on the cheek and drove to her house. Amazingly, Kimara was already there.

Kimara was looking at the very perky Mattie who was digging through the closets. Mattie was humming to herself, and she looked as though she had won something. Kimara's eyes widened when she realized Mattie was acting this way.

"Oh my god!" Kimara said happily.

"Oh my god what?" Mattie asked.

"You slept with Reid didn't you?" Kimara demanded.

"No, I mean, uh"—

"Don't deny it! You so did!" Kimara exclaimed. She then grew serious. "I thought you swore that you wouldn't do that with anyone but Justin!"

"It just felt so right," Mattie whispered.

"I see," Kimara said. "You did use protection, right?"

"Maybe," Mattie blushed.

"Oh my god! What are you going to do if you turn out pregnant?"

"I don't know."

It was the night of the fancy dinner party. Mattie was wearing a nice black dress, and Reid was wearing a black button up shirt and black pants.

"Welcome," Mattie said as people walked into the house. She saw some of her own family members and some people that were probably Reid's family members. Once everyone had arrived, the people were piled into the largest dining room in the manor.

A sudden clinking was heard. Mattie was hitting her crystal glass gently with a fork. When she had every ones attention, Reid, who was sitting beside Mattie, stood up.

"Mattie and I would love to welcome you all to our dinner party," Reid said happily. He clapped his hands and a line of butlers and maids appeared with several trays of food. The dinner went by peaceably and the two families got along really well. Mattie felt really good about what was going on between her and Reid. She felt bad for cheating on Justin like she did, but she couldn't help herself.

Later in the night, everybody but Reid, Mattie, and the rest of their friends were gone.

Mattie was about to walk downstairs when she suddenly felt a cramp hit her. She walked into the bathroom nearest to the staircase and stood there for a few minutes, clutching her stomach. She went to the bathroom, and noticed her period had not yet arrived, and it had been a month since her last one.

"Oh, no," she whispered to herself. She splashed water onto her face. She wiped her face. She was going to go downstairs to where Reid and the rest of the group were sitting, but she was surprised by hearing Reid's voice and David's voice.

"So, did you finally sleep with her?" David's voice asked.

"Uh, yeah. I did," Reid's voice said. He sounded not proud, but love was in his voice. "I really think I love her."

"Oh, pull yourself together, man! You tapped the sweetest piece of ass in Ipswitch. You should be happy! And you won the bet, so I owe you fifty bucks."

Mattie couldn't believe what she was hearing. They had made a bet? The one that she loved, or thought she loved, meant none o \f the things he said last night? She felt used and disgusting. She had to leave. She needed to get away from them as soon as she could.

"I'm leaving," she stated shakily as she walked into the room.

"Why?" Kimara asked.

"Because I need to do some things for my wedding, and I need you guys," she said to Kimara, Sadie, Jesy, and Victoria.

"Are you okay?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, I just need to leave," Mattie lied.

She turned and walked out of the room, Kimara, Victoria, Sadie, and Jesy right behind.

"What is your deal?" Sadie asked. Mattie didn't answer. She just got into the car and sped away, with Victoria, Jesy, Sadie, and Kimara still shutting the car doors.

"Okay, so why the road rage?" Sadie yelled as she clung to the seat.

"I think I might be pregnant with that prick's baby!" she yelled. "They were betting on me! I slept with him, and now he's going to get fifty bucks, and I'm going to have to carry his kid for nine months!"

"WHAT?" Victoria screamed. "You have to run tonight! There's no way I'm letting that jerk anywhere near you!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jesy asked.

"I have to. You see, the sooner I marry Justin, the sooner I can, well, you know, and then, if I am pregnant, he'll think the baby is his," Mattie whispered. "And I'll finally be away from Reid. Tonight, Justin and I will run for it, and we'll be together."

A/N Okay I know the muffin thing was a little weird, but at my school a lot of people do it, so I figured I'd put it in my story. Lol, R/R!


	18. One Last Night Sky Before I Go

Later that night, Mattie returned to Reid's manor. She had decided to give him one last date before she left him forever, as upset as she was at him. He took her to the Night Sky. Little did he know it would be the last time he ever would.

"What'll you have?" the bartender asked.

"Two vodkas," Reid replied. The bartender pulled out to shot glasses and poured vodka into them.

"Here you go," the bartender said. Reid paid him and walked with the drinks over to where Mattie was sitting. She drank the vodka quickly, as did he.

"Um, Reid, I'm going to go for a walk," Mattie said.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. I just need some time for myself. I'll be back in a few minutes," Mattie told him. She walked out of the club into the dark night. Street lamps glowed dimly against the dark sky, and a breeze swept up the dust on the road. Mattie all of a sudden had a strange feeling, almost as if someone was watching her.

She drifted in and out of reality. She was just thinking about her past. Suddenly, she got an idea. Just down the street was the Planned Parenthood clinic.

She walked into the bright building. A very high-spirited nurse approached her.

"Hi! How can I help you tonight?"

"I need a pregnancy test," Mattie said quietly.

"Okay, come with me," the nurse said. Mattie followed the nurse into a room near the back. The nurse handed her a plastic cup.

"Okay, you'll just need to urinate in this, and we'll do the test," the nurse said.

"Okay," Mattie replied. She took the cup into the bathroom, and returned with it a few minutes later. She handed it to the nurse.

"Okay, now you just give us your phone number, and we'll call you tomorrow with the results," the nurse said.

"Thank you," Mattie whispered. She gave the nurse her phone number, and after waiting for a bit, left the clinic. She walked back to the Night Sky, and found Reid at the bar.

"Hey!" she called over the music.

"Hey! Where've you been?" Reid asked her.

"I just went for a walk. I needed some air."

"Oh."

Reid took her onto the dance floor and danced with her one last time before he took her back to his manor.

"Thank you," she said once they were at his doorstep. "I really should be getting home now, so, I'll see you later tonight, right?"

"Okay. I love you."

Mattie didn't reply. She walked out to her car and drove back to her manor where Reid would soon join her, and Justin would take her away.

On the way back, Mattie went to the cemetery.

"Nick, I made a huge mistake the other night. I slept with Reid! It just felt so right, though. But we didn't use protection! What am I going to do if I end up pregnant? And here's the best part: Reid was betting on whether or not I'd sleep with him! I'm running away with Justin tonight, so I can marry him sooner, and then he'll think the baby is his. And, then, I can finally be away from Reid. Tonight, Justin and I will run for it, and we'll finally be together."

When Mattie got home, she called Justin. She had told him what happened.

"We need to run tonight," she informed him.

"Okay," he said, not bothering to question her decision. I'll be there at one in the morning. Have your bags sitting by the pool," Justin said.

"I will. I can't stand to be here with Reid for another second," she told him. "I'll be with you, and we'll be free, free to be together for the rest of our lives. I love you, Austin Shawn Jacobs," Mattie whispered.

"I love you, Mattie Bell Daniels… or the soon to be Mattie Bell Jacobs," Justin whispered in return.

Mattie said goodbye to him and hung up her cell phone. She sighed as she imagined her life with Justin. The life she wanted to be with Reid. Of course, she wanted the life before she found out about his dirty little secret.

Later that night, the girls had gone to Mattie's room. They avoided Reid like the plague.

"So are you going to 'disappear into the night' with Justin?" Jesy asked.

"Yes. I'll call you when I think it's safe, and I'll tell you when the wedding will be, and I'll keep you posted on my everyday life. By the way, when you're talking to me on the phone, call me… hmm… Lucy. It'll protect you incase someone who wants me to marry Reid decides to interrogate you, or someone eavesdrops. Is that okay with you guys?" Mattie asked as she packed her suitcases.

"Yes," Victoria said shakily. Tears formed in her beautiful blue eyes.

All five girls stared to cry. They again formed a group hug as each of them sobbed.

They went on for hours, crying and telling each other that everything would be fine. Now, it was six o'clock a.m. The five girls sat waiting for Justin's arrival. Even Destiny looked anxious.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Taps were heard at the balcony doors. Mattie opened the door and sure enough, Justin was throwing pebbles at the window.

"I guess this is it," Mattie breathed. "I'm really, really going to miss you guys."

"We'll miss you to," Sadie said.

The girls hugged once more.

"You guys are eternally my best friends," Mattie whispered.

"Go to your boyfriend," Victoria smiled tearfully. Mattie said goodbye to Destiny, gave one last goodbye to her friends and jumped from the balcony into Justin's strong arms. He put her on the ground and held out his hand.

"Take my hand," he started, "And we'll make it."

"We will," Mattie said. She took Justin's hand and they ran. Her bags were already in the back of one of her cars. They drove away. Finally, they were free.


	19. Fun Sucker

Reid woke up to the sound of a car speeding away. He ignored it and went back to sleep. When he awoke again, he awoke to a shriek. He ran into where the girls were sleeping and saw that Mattie was gone.

"Where's Mattie?" he asked.

"We looked everywhere and couldn't find her," Kimara said. She was forcing a scared tone.

"She's gone," Victoria said. The girls were acting, and they were doing a good job, because Reid had fallen for it.

After an hour of driving, sunlight poked through the hilltops. Mattie had fallen asleep in the car. She awoke to the car jerking to a stop.

"Why are we stopping?" she asked.

"We need to get some stuff," Justin said. He got out of the car and helped Mattie out. They were at a grocery store.

"You go get some cereal, and I'll get some TV dinners," Justin said. She kissed him and went to get the cereal. They purchased all their picked food, and were on the road once again.

"It feels good to be on the road," Mattie said. She put her hand on Justin's knee.

"It truly does," he replied.

They drove for a little while longer, and stopped at what was a small hotel. It was small, but it was nice. She took his hand and they walked into the hotel together.

"A room for two, please," Justin said to the man at the front desk.

The man typed a few things into his computer and handed them a key. "Room two-twenty six, second floor. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you," Mattie said. She took the key and walked to the elevator with Justin. They got to the room and set down their bags.

"It's nice," Mattie said. There was one large bed in the room, right in front of it a blue couch stood. At the front of the room was a large television. The bathroom and everything in it was white.

"It'd look even nicer like this," Justin said. He hoisted Mattie by the waist over his shoulder and walked to the bed. He tossed her onto it and lay down next to her. She giggled as he tickled her. A few minutes later, he stopped.

"What do want to do tonight now that we are free?" Justin asked after Mattie caught her breath.

"We should go to a restaurant and, you know, talk about things," Mattie suggested.

"Alright, we can go to the hotel restaurant, and talk about things. But, I'm going to take a shower," Justin said. He walked into the bathroom. Mattie, however, pulled out her cell phone and called Sadie.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sadie!" Mattie exclaimed.

"Hey Lucy!" Sadie said. "Hey guys, it's Lucy!" she called. Suddenly, Victoria's, Jesy and Kimara's voices were heard.

"Why are you guys calling me Lucy?" Mattie asked. She could hear the phone being passed around.

"Because you told us to," Kimara laughed.

"Oh, right," Mattie laughed.

"So how are things with your boy?" Jesy asked.

"Well, we're going out to dinner tonight. I can't believe I'm here with him right now," Mattie said, exhaling noisily.

"We miss you already," Victoria said.

"I miss you to, Vick," Mattie said.

"Hold on… I'll put you on speakerphone," Victoria said. In about thirty seconds, Mattie could hear all of her friends talking.

"Hey!" Kimara screamed into the phone.

"Whoa, Kimara, easy on the Red Bull! So, what happened when I left?" Mattie asked.

"Well, we went to sleep, and when Reid came in, he screamed," Sadie said.

"Yeah, he flipped out," Jesy added.

"He screamed at us, and when your dad came, all hell broke loose," Kimara put in.

"He used the calm-but-very-freaky voice on us and asked us where you went," Victoria said.

"What did you say?" Mattie asked.

"Where is she?" Reid asked Julie.

"I honestly don't know," Julie replied. Reid paced nervously up and down the living room. Victoria, Kimara, Jesy, and Sadie had just walked down the stairs.

"We didn't find her. She's not anywhere in the manor," Jesy said.

"We've got to find her. Is there a note or anything?"

"No."

Reid stared at the window, trying to figure out where Mattie could have gone.

"We told him that we thought you had gone downstairs, but Reid said that he didn't see you down there. We explained that we couldn't find you anywhere. Thank goodness he let us go home," Kimara said. "But right now we're at my place. Reid must've called here, like, twenty times."

"Wow. I didn't know he cared so much," Mattie sighed. "Oh, Justin just got out of the shower. I'll talk to you guys later. I miss y'all."

"We miss you to," Sadie, Kimara, Victoria, and Jesy said together. They hung up and Mattie walked to Justin. She ran her fingers down his glistening, muscular chest.

"I'm going to take a shower now," she said.

Justin suddenly looked at his arm and said, "Oops, I missed a spot. I'll join you."

"Not 'til we're married," Mattie said.

"Fine, fun sucker," Justin said.

"Damn straight," Mattie said. She walked into the bathroom and took a shower.

"Mattie?" Justin asked as he walked in.

"It's called knocking, you should really give it a try," she said as she poked her head through the shower curtain. She turned off the water and reached for a towel, but couldn't find one.

"Justin, can you hand me a towel?" she asked.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, or I'll kick your butt," she giggled.

"Is that a threat… or perhaps… a promise?"

"Just give me a towel."

Justin handed her a towel. She wrapped it around her body and stepped out of the shower. Justin stared at her. He longed to see every inch of her.

"You're beautiful," he whispered without realizing it.

"You're pretty darn adorable yourself," Mattie giggled. He blushed and walked out of the bathroom. Mattie put on a nice summer dress, applied make-up, fixed her hair, and walked out of the bathroom. Justin took her waist, and they walked downstairs to the hotel restaurant together.

"What will you have to drink?" the waiter asked.

"I'll just have water," Mattie said. Justin said the same and the waiter left to get their drinks. They ordered their food and ate while talking quietly. Near the end of the meal, Justin stood up. He pulled out the same little box he to Mattie the day he proposed to her. She gasped. He got down on one knee. The restaurant went dead silent.

"I just thought we'd try again… Mattie Bell Daniels… will you be my bride?" Justin asked.

"Austin Shawn Jacobs, I will be your bride!" Mattie yelled. She jumped out of her seat and into Justin's arms. The room erupted with applause as Justin and Mattie shared a kiss. He took her hand and they walked out of the restaurant and back up to the room. Justin sat on the bed and pulled Mattie onto his lap.

"Looks like you're stuck on the bed for the night, kiddo," Justin smiled.

"Darn," Mattie said sarcastically. She kissed him. He pulled away and smirked, but she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back in.

The kiss deepened, but as she kissed him, her phone rang. She stopped and got up. She stumbled to the bathroom and shut the door. She read the caller ID. It flashed "Unknown Number."

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello, is this Mattie Daniels?" asked the voice.

"Yes," Mattie said.

"Hi, this is Sharon from the Planned Parenthood. We have your test results," said the woman's voice.

"So, am I… you know?"

"It turns out you are a week and a half pregnant."

"Oh. Um, thank you for calling me," Mattie said.

"Goodbye, and have a nice night," the woman replied. A click was heard as she hung up the phone. Mattie flipped her phone closed.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked from outside the bathroom. She didn't reply. She just stared at herself in the mirror. She was starting to consider going back to Reid.

"No… I'm already here with him… I _love _Justin… I love him… don't I?" she asked herself. She splashed water onto her face and walked out.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked.

"Nothing… I think I'm just going for a walk," Mattie said. She grabbed her cell phone and walked out of the room. She called Kimara's house immediately.

"Kimara, I have a huge problem!" Mattie yelled into the phone. She walked outside of the hotel and into the parking lot. She climbed into Justin's car and sat there talking to Kimara.

"What's your problem?" Kimara asked.

"I just got the call about my pregnancy test," Mattie told her.

"And what's the result?"

"I'm pregnant," Mattie said with an excited, yet sad tone.

"Oh my god!"

"I know. Justin is going to leave me when he sees my belly blow up!"

"Not if you marry him soon."

"What if they do a blood test on the baby or something? What'll I do then? I want to tell Justin, but I can't bring my self to do it! Help me out here!" Mattie begged.

"I can't help you there. This is all about you," Kimara said.

"Can't you help me out just this once?"

"No," Kimara said. "All you can do is wait."

"Gee, thanks for the advice. Anyway, I better go back upstairs and tell Justin I'm okay," Mattie said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Be safe." Kimara hung up. Mattie got out of the car and went back to her room.

"What happened?" Justin asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Mattie said as she hugged him. He stroked her hair.

She changed into her pajamas and lay on the bed. "Goodnight Justin."

"Goodnight, Mattie." The couple lay down and went to sleep.


	20. Wedding Dress Shopping Again

Reid had lost a few days of sleep. He called Mattie's phone every ten minutes, but she never answered, He must've left at least fifty messages, but she never responded.

A few days later, Justin and Mattie were at the hotel room just talking to each other; planning the wedding and deciding what to do for the honeymoon. Justin at one point decided to play wrestle with Mattie.

"Say your prayers Mattie, you're going down!" Justin yelled as he lifted her up.

"Put me down!" she yelled as she giggled. Justin tossed her onto the bed. She covered her stomach in attempts to protect her soon to be child.

"You're no fun," he said sadly.

"Oh really? Well then, that'll have to change," she said. When he turned around, she hopped onto his back, still partially covering her abdomen.

"Am I still no fun?"

"Boring as ever," Justin yawned. He opened the hotel room door and carried her outside on his back.

"Ride like the wind, Justin!" Mattie exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he carried her.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked as Justin put her in the car.

"I'm taking you out for lunch and a surprise," Justin said. Mattie looked at him with a what-are-you-up-to stare. He ignored her eyes and drove.

"We're here," he said when he stopped. They were in front of a very fancy restaurant called the Blue Oyster. He helped her out of the car and walked her into the restaurant. Mattie nearly fainted with happiness when she saw Victoria, Sadie, Jesy, and Kimara sitting at one of the tables.

"You didn't!" she yelled happily to Justin.

"Ah, but I did," Justin said. She kissed his cheek and ran to her friends.

"You're here!" Mattie exclaimed.

"We are!" Kimara said as she hugged Mattie.

"I missed you guys," Mattie said as she hugged them. "What's been going on?"

"Reid won't stop calling us," Sadie said.

"Yeah, he calls my cell phone every ten minutes," Mattie said. "But I just ignore it." The group laughed, but Mattie felt slightly guilty.

"So, are you guys ready to be bridesmaids?" Justin asked.

"Totally," Victoria said.

"I can't wait to get dresses," Jesy said.

"You don't have to," Justin said. He pulled a credit card and a slip of paper out of his wallet. "Go nuts."

"Thank you, Justin," the girls said together. They ate a quick lunch and left to the address on the slip of paper Justin gave them.

"My dress is a _little_ to tight," Jesy said. She was standing on a raised step in front of three tall mirrors.

"Okay, is I really a little to tight or is it oh-my-gosh-I-can't-breathe tight?" Mattie asked sarcastically.

"I'd say it's if-I-don't-suck-my-tummy-in-I'll-burst," Jesy said.

"Okay, that's a small, so try a medium," Kimara said. She handed Jesy a dress. Jesy walked into the change room and put on the dress.

"It's a perfect fit," Jesy said as she walked out. It _did_ look perfect on her. Victoria, Sadie, and Kimara each picked out their dresses. Mattie decided that she would use the wedding dress Leanne had bought her. She felt sort of bad using it, but she wasn't about to buy another dress.

"The wedding is in a few days, and the bride is missing!" Reid yelled. William, James, and Leanne flinched at his words.

"I'm sure she's just out preparing herself for the wedding," William said in Mattie's defense.

"She's been gone for a week."

"Don't worry about her. I'm sure she's fine," Leanne said.

Over the next few days Mattie spent her time planning her wedding. Kimara, Victoria, Jesy, and Sadie were now staying in the room next door to Justin and Mattie's. Justin's friends, Jack, Derek, Edmund, and Paul had joined them. Mattie had chosen for the wedding to be at a chapel, and they practiced it over and over and over again. But now, the wedding was in a week; her would be wedding with Reid was also in a week. Ironically, they were at the same time.

"I can't wait until Justin and I are married," Mattie said happily. She was sitting in the hotel hallway with Victoria.

"I can't wait either."

"But there's something I need to tell you," Mattie stated.

"What's wrong?" Victoria asked.

"Well, I've already told Kimara, but I am definitely pregnant with Reid's baby," Mattie whispered to her friend. "When he calls, I want to pick up the phone and tell him, but I just can't do it!"

"Next time he calls, talk to him. Don't tell him where you are, but talk to him," Victoria said.

"For all I know, he could be tracing my phone call and ready to have the dogs track me down," Mattie said.

"So go for a drive. If you have to, drive to another town and wait for him to call," Victoria suggested.

"That's actually a good idea. He calls every ten minutes… but would you come with me?"

"What?" Victoria shouted.

"Yeah, come with me. Please?" Mattie begged.

"Fine. You owe me so big," Victoria said. She and Mattie went out to Victoria's car and drove to the next town over. They pulled over in an empty parking lot. As if on cue, Mattie's phone rag.

"Hello?" she asked nervously.

"Mattie! Thank goodness you're all right!" Reid yelled. Even Victoria could hear him. "I've been worried sick about you! Where are you? Is Justin with you? Are"—

"I'm fine, I'm fine. No, Justin is not with me, but I'm not telling you where I am," Mattie said.

"Why not?" Reid asked.

"Because, er… it's a secret," Mattie said, trying to sound cute.

"I see, a little game of cat and mouse, eh?"

"You could call it that," Mattie said. She looked at Victoria, who was silently laughing.

"Shut up," Mattie whispered.

"Why?" Reid asked.

"Oh, not you," Mattie said. "How's my Destiny?"

"She's fine."

"Good."

"I love you," he said quietly.

"I-I-I love you to," she stuttered. Before he could say anything else, she hung up her phone.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Victoria asked as she started the car.

"It felt so wonderful to talk to him," Mattie said breathlessly.

"Yeah, and if Justin finds out, he'll kill you," Victoria said.

"Please don't tell," Mattie pleaded. She put on a please-don't-tell-him-he'll-kill-me look.

"Only because I wouldn't want to clean up the mess and he'd probably kill me to." The two girls laughed.

"Where did you two go?" Justin asked when Mattie and Victoria returned. He sounded annoyed.

"Just for a little drive," Victoria said.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I'm going to go for a drive, and I'll see you later," Justin said. He kissed her cheek and walked away with Paul, Derek, and Edmund right behind.

Once they were out of sight, Mattie let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Was it just me or did he seem rather perturbed?" Victoria asked.

"He did seem angry," Mattie said. She shrugged her shoulders and walked into Victoria's room with her.

"Is it okay if I crash in here with you tonight?" Mattie asked.

"Sure," Victoria grinned.

"Thanks."

"No prob."

They sat down on the bed together. "So what are you going to do about Reid and Reid junior?"

"I don't know," Mattie said heavily, putting her hand on her stomach. "I want to marry Justin, but then all of the sudden, I want to be with Reid. I know I've said that at least a hundred times, but it's true!" Mattie said loudly.

"It's okay," Victoria assured her.

A knock was heard at the door.

"Come in," Victoria said.

Kimara, Sadie, and Jesy walked in.

"Hey you two," Jesy said smiling.

"Where did you guys run off to?" Kimara asked.

"I talked to Reid," Mattie said.

"I sense some juicy stories! Proceed," Sadie giggled. She plopped down onto the bed next to Mattie. Kimara and Jesy did the same.

"Well, it turns out Destiny is doing okay, and…"

"And what?" Jesy demanded.

"He told me he loved me," Mattie whispered.

"Oh, that's so _cute!_" Kimara gushed.

"What did you say, lil' missy?" Sadie asked.

"I told Reid I loved him," Mattie blushed. "But it's no big deal. It's not like I, you know, meant it!" she said before scoffing and looking away.

"You so meant it," Sadie said.

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Okay, maybe a little," Mattie admitted.

"NO WAY!" Jesy screamed.

"She did," Victoria put in.

"Oh my gosh!" Kimara squealed.

"It's no big deal. I don't know what I'm going to do about this. I-I"- She stopped. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Oh, don't cry. It'll be okay," Kimara said as she patted Mattie's hair.

"You know what, I'm here with Justin. I'm going to marry him and if it doesn't feel right, then… then… I'll figure it out if that happens," Mattie said sternly.

"Okay," Victoria whispered.


	21. Wedding Time!

"Where could she be?" Reid asked himself. He was standing in front of a church full of people. His family, his friends. And his bride was nowhere to be found. A young lady went to the back of the church to look for Mattie. She didn't find her. Reid tried his best to hold it in, but a lone tear slipped down his cheek. No one knew that she was at another wedding. Her and Justin's wedding.

It was finally the day of the wedding. Mattie was at the church getting ready to marry Justin. She was in her wedding dress, waiting for the veil to be properly adjusted onto her head. Finally, an hour later, she was ready to be married. Just in time to, because the wedding was starting.

Piano music played. Mattie walked down the aisle, alone. No father to throw her away. No one to give her one last word of encouragement before she became a married woman. But, nonetheless, she walked down the aisle, her head held high. The crowd of Justin's friends and family and a few of her friends stared at her in awe. All of her family was currently at her would-be wedding with Reid. She felt another pang of guilt, and all she wanted to do was turn around and run out of that cathedral. But she couldn't.

She arrived at the altar, ready to be married.

The priest began the speech. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this couple in holy matrimony…"

He went on, telling the couple when to speak, when not to speak, when to say their vows, but now it was the moment of truth.

"…Mattie Bell Daniels, do you take this Austin Shawn Jacobs, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, being poor or wealthy, until death do you part?"

Mattie stared deeply into Justin's brown eyes, him staring back.

"I do," she said, trying to sound happy.

"And do you, Austin Shawn Jacobs, take this Mattie Bell Daniels, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, being poor or wealthy, until death do you part?"

"I do," he said with a real happy tone.

"Than I hereby pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest said. Justin lifted Mattie's veil and kissed her deeply. The crowd cheered as Mattie walked down the aisle with Justin. At the doors, she told any single woman to gather around her. She tossed back the bouquet of roses, causing it to land in Justin's Aunt Elle's arms. She blushed furiously as she held the bouquet. How ever, Mattie didn't see. She climbed into the back seat of a limo, and was off to start her life with Justin.

Later that night, Mattie was on a cruise ship that would take her and her new husband to Miami, Florida for their honeymoon. She was in the honeymoon cabin with Justin. He was pouring a glass of wine for himself and one for his new bride. He moseyed towards her; She giggled at the site of him. He handed her the glass, they did a little toast, and they shared their first drink of wine as a couple.

"So, miss Mattie Jacobs, what is our first order of business as husband and bride?" Justin asked.

"I don't know, Mister Austin Jacobs, what do you propose?"

"How about…" he stopped.

"How about he what?"

He leapt onto her and tickled her furiously. She had changed out of her wedding dress, so she didn't worry.

"Stop… it…" she giggled as he tickled her ribs.

"On one condition," he said.

"What?" she pleaded.

He stopped tickling her. "You let me take you now. I've been waiting three long years. I think I deserve a break, don't you?"

"Oh, I don't think you'll be getting anything from me tonight," she said seductively.

"And why not?" he asked. She rose off the bed.

"Because, you'll… have to catch me!" she exclaimed. She ran out of the room. Justin chased her through the hallways. She darted between the crowds. At the very front of the boat, she stopped. Justin caught up to her and put his arms around her waist.

"I love you," he whispered into her neck.

"I love you to," she whispered in return. He suddenly boosted her up onto his shoulder. She lightly pounded her fists into his back as he carried her.

"Put me down!" she commanded, trying to keep a straight face. She didn't succeed.

Justin carried her back down to the honeymoon cabin and put her back down onto the bed. "I caught you."

"I know. Hello, you carried me here!" Mattie giggled.

"I know," he said. He started to gently kiss her. She kissed back, not knowing what else to do.

"I love you," he whispered into her neck. In only a few seconds, their bodies were clothing free. They were about to make love for the first time as husband and wife. She expected to feel pain, but felt none. This surprised Justin when he saw the pleasure in her eyes.


	22. The End Not Really

It was now a few days after the wedding. Justin, Mattie, and the rest of the ship were on the coast of Florida, near Miami. That's where their honeymoon was to be. They spent a week there. One of the days, Reid called. He was asking Mattie why she never showed up for the wedding. Mattie decided it was time to tell him the truth. She told him the entire story, about how she ran away with Justin and married him. She didn't tell him about the baby, though. He hung up, and hadn't called since.

Mattie had gone back to her house once; to say goodbye to her father and to get the rest of her clothes. She picked her favorite car and was off with Justin.

Justin and Mattie went to college together. They raised a little boy named Nicolas R. Jacobs, and soon, she was expecting one more addition. She and Justin were happy together. At least, she thought they were…

The End


	23. Sequel Info

Next time on... Torn

Mattie and Reid have been apart for five years. Finally, Mattie decides to return to her home town, with her only son, Nicky. Who also happens to be a former lover's son. There, she runs into a certain somebody by the name of Garwin. Reid Garwin.

Reid has a young daughter now, and she is quite a little beauty. But, he is without a wife. Can he patch things up with Mattie?

Also, look out for Stranger. It's a songfic about Reid and Mattie's years apart. It's already posted.


End file.
